i'd lie
by Chibbi Nations Ruler
Summary: think of it as a preview for an up comming story, it's conntestshipping, and a songfic. my first song fic so no flames.


**Neo**: okay here's the deal, this is a chapter from a story I'm working on, 'a sister's love' and I just thought it could also be a good onshot, think of it as a preview. I'll give you a little hint's on the OC characters.

**Erin Kingly**: she's Drew's twin sister, there very close and drew always tells her about May in his phone calls. When she finally meets her she decides to bring em together. She has mop top style dirty blond hair and emerald eyes, she and drew sorta has this twin telepathy thing.

**Kelly sanders**: Erin's red-headed best friend, she's like another sister to Drew and she also thinks May is a very wonderful person.

**Miley and Lora Jeule**: two more friends of Erin, their twins, they both have brown eyes, Lora has purple hair and Miley has pink, they're in on Erin's mission too, and Lora has a crush on drew's bid bro too.

* * *

**I'd Lie**

Erin grabbed the black guitar and started strumming to a song. She started to sing the first verse, May, Miley and Lora watch intently from the baby blue couch.

_I don't think that passenger seat__ has__ ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night__and__ I count the colors in his eyes_

Erin looks at May, sort of telling her to start singing with her. May notices this and takes in a few seconds to take in what she means, and after understanding, walks up to the makeshift stage, and starts singing with the emerald eyed girl.

_He'll never fall in love he swears__as__ he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he wrong_

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile__That I k__now all his favorite songs_

Erin stops singing as May continues, slightly blushing from the memories this song brings back to her.

_And __I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_and__ if you ask me if I love him__I'd lie_

Kelly halts in front of the door, putting a finger to her slender lips, gesturing it to the emerald eyed boy beside her to keep quiet. She quietly opens the door and sees that may was too busy to notice anything and slowly, she and Drew take a seat on the couch.

_He looks around the room_

_innocently__ overlooks the truth_

_shouldn't__ a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_never__ let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let no body see me wishing he was mine_

Lora and Miley grab their instrument and join in the song.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_and__ if you ask me if I love him__I'd lie_

Drew sits there in awe, thinking how the song describes him that much, not to mention that it was May who was singing it, did she like him?

_He stands there then walks away_

_my__ god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breathe for you..._

May thought back to every time Drew would walk away in an instant, always leaving her speechless and vulnerable, never giving her the chance to speak her heart.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything_

_But my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My god he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make up_

_ And pray for a miracle_

And it was all true, she did love him, but she'd never admit it, he was her rival, her friend, and Erin was too and she didn't want to break the girl code (a/n: I'll tell you about the 'girl code' in the full version).

_Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

She sung the last part softly, as her senses coming back to her, as the other girls finished up the instrumental, she blushed madly noticing Drew on the couch and a grinning Kelly beside him. She blushed even more when Drew stood up and made his way to the stage, and he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, but hay life has plenty of risks, so he took his chances and kissed her.

Sure it wasn't the most romantic place to kiss, with his sister and her friends awing in the background and the kiss wasn't long either, short and sweet, but it's all may needed to bring a smile to her face. And as he left out the door, he turned to Erin, 'thank you' he seemed to say.

* * *


End file.
